Sonic the hedgehog: crocodile rock
by Pokemon200016
Summary: Crikey! What is the blue blur into this time? Eggmans weird contraption has warped two familiar Aussies to the sonic world! Danger danger danger awaits them! Can the wildlife warriors team up with sonic and pals to stop a coming threat? Find out here mate!
1. Eggman Again!

Heyo everyone! Pokemon200016 here! With a new story to commemorate my idol, Steve irwin. I know he is...not with us, but I've always wanted to write a story about him, always dreaming that he would one day read it and say.."crikey! You've got talent mate!" This story is completely all my idea. It takes place before the..tragic incident. Enjoy!

* * *

Somewhere else, in a different world, a cruel scientist who goes by the name of "doctor eggman" was terrorizing a near by forest area. The area was full of critters. Big and small. "Oh ho ho ho! I'm finally going to take over this planet! Right after I crush that meddlesome hedgehog and his friends!" The doctor chuckled. He had a huge machine, able to warp dimensions. His plan was to send the hedgehog and his friends to another world, so they would not interfere with his plan. He started up the machine. "It's working!" The doctor rubbed his hands together as the contraption opened a portal and started sucking trees and other items inside.

In that instance, a blue blur hit the machine. Causing it to crackle violently. "What?! What's happening?!" The doctor shrieked. A blue hedgehog and a yellow fox landed on the top of the machine. "Doctor, doctor, doctor. Haven't I told you to play with your toys elsewhere? This isn't your sandbox!" The hedgehog said. "SONIC!" The scientist screamed. "Alright tails. Lets smash this thing up!" The blue hedgehog said as his fox friend balled up his fist and said "let's do this!"

The animals started to beat up the machine. The machine made weird noises and a loud ticking sound. "CURSE YOU SONIC!" The doctor yelled. "Yeah yeah. Heard it all before." Sonic said with a smirk as the machine started to shake. The animals screamed and were flung off. The doctor fled out of the machine in panic. The portal wasn't sucking things in, but transporting things out! the animals and the doctor looked in awe at the portal, not knowing where it led...


	2. Down under blunder

"WOOHOO! LOOK AT THE SIZE OF HER!" A voice rang through the woods near a river in Brisbane Australia. The voices were loud and full of excitement. It was an Australian man, accompanied by his wife. They were on a mission. Rescuing a huge female feral crocodile from the likes of hunters. "Isn't she a beauty! Ter! Keep the boat steady!" He said to his wife. "Ok Steve! Be careful!" She replied as she kept the boats motor straight. The crocodile on the other end was tuff. She was tugging them down the river. Even the Australian man's strength wasn't enough to stop the reptile. "Modern day dinosaur! Look at 'er! Going flat out like a lizard drinkin'!" The man held on for the crocodiles sake.

As they were being tugged down the river, a massive portal opened up right in front of them. The rope went slap on the surface of the lake, the croc had gotten so frightened by the portal, it snapped the rope. "Crikey...TURN AROUND MATE!"

The man screamed in fear. His wife slammed to turn around but it was no use. The boat was being sucked into the portal. "Steve!" The Australian mans wife yelled in fear. "Hold on mate! It's gonna be a bumpy ride!"

The Australian man said as the portal sucked them in, leaving no hassle whatsoever.


	3. We're not in Brisbane anymore

The two individuals screamed while being transported through the portal, until they reached an opening. It landed them right in front of sonic, tails and eggman. Boat and all. "Woah..." Sonic gawked at the event that just took place. "Crikey...my head...old crocs must be happy to have a skull that is like steel..." The Australian man said. "Ter, you ok..?"

He asked his wife. "Yeah...ill live..just a splitting head ache..." She replied. "Woah..who are they?" Tails said in awe. "I don't know. Let me go talk to 'em. Keep an eye on baldy mc nose hair." The blue hedgehog said as he walked towards the pair.

"Ugh...man..." The Australian man groaned. The hedgehog walked up to them and held out his hand. "Hiya. Are you cool or not cool?" He said with a smile. The mans wife looked up and gawked. "Steve..you won't believe this..." She said. "What is it..crikey..." He said as he looked up at the hedgehog. "Hah. Hi." Sonic said. In that instant, Australian jumped up in happiness and excitement. "Crikey! A talking and blue hedgehog!" He said with excitement. "Never seen another hedgehog before?" He asked with a confused look. "No! I've never..wait, did you say..'another hedgehog'?" He asked. "Yup." Sonic said as he did some stretches. In that instant, the man and his wife turned to each other and looked down at each other. They weren't humans anymore. They were hedgehogs themselves. The man was brown and had on a khaki jacket and green shorts. the woman was pink and had on a khaki shirt and green shorts. "JUMPING LIZARDS IN JUNE!" The male hedgehog said loudly.

"Terri, is that you?!" He asked. "Yes Steve! I don't know..how did we get this way?!" She was still in shock. "Wait, you guys aren't hedgehogs?" Sonic asked. "Mate! All I know is that we're in a lake, on the ride of our life with a 12 foot croc on our boat, then all of a sudden we look like Walt Disney's comic strips!" The man said. "Wait. Croc..vector?" Sonic was puzzled. "I don't know mate. But he was a big guy!" The man said.


	4. Getting acquainted

"Wait, wait wait. First of all. Who are you guys?" Sonic asked. "Glad you asked sugar jumpa'! My name is Steve irwin. Or you can just call me steve! Over there is my wife, her name is Terri irwin. I'm the crocodile hunter!" Steve said with pride. "Croco who now?" Sonic said with a confused look. "You know mate! The crocodile hunter!" Steve said again. "Sorry. I can't say that I do." Sonic said as he balled up his fists and put his fists to his hips. "Woah. You've never heard of us?" Terri asked. "Sorry. Nope." Sonic said again. "Crikey. Mate, can you tell us exactly where we are? I recon were not in Australia anymore..." Steve said as he scratched his head. "Your in green hills! My home!" Sonic said with a smile. "Any wildlife around here?" Terri asked. "Tons!" Sonic replied. That instant, tails walked over. "Yo sonic! Find out who they are?" He asked. "Yup. Apparently he's named Steve and she's names Terri." Sonic replied as he turned to him.

"Hmm...it's like I've heard that name before..maybe we can take them to the lab and do a bit of research on them. " tails said as he held out his hand to Terri. She grabbed his hand. "Crikey! Ter! Looks like you just made yourself a new friend!" Steve said as he held up a thumbs up. Terri shook his hand. "And who are you little fox?" Terri asked. "My names tails!" Tails replied with a smile. "Why do they call you tails?" She asked. When tails heard that, he jumped up in the air and flied with his twin tails. "Crikey!" Terri said. "It's great to meet new friends mate. But, where is your big friend goin'?" Steve asked sonic. "Big friend? Eggman!" Sonic said as he looked over his shoulder and saw egg man running into the forest. "Hold that thought Steve."

Sonic said to Steve as he took off at the speed of sound and caught eggman and rocketed back to Steve.

Steve had that trademark crocodile hunter face. He couldn't believe what he had seen. "Cr..cr..cr.." Steve tried to mutter 'Crikey'. "Amazing? I know I know. I get that alot." Sonic gloated.

"Grr! Let me go sonic!" The scientist said. "Oh yeah! Where's my manners! My names sonic!" Sonic snapped and said.

"Nice to meet ya sonic! Now..who's this bloke?" Steve asked. "Dr. Eggman. He tries to take over the world, but he's a minor threat." Sonic explained with a smirk. "I will take over the world! After I get rid of all you pests and use all the animals for robots!" Eggman screamed. "Wait, did you just say..animals mate?" Steve asked. Steve had an intimidated look on his face. He was ready to fight the doctor. "Yes! They are an excellent-" the doctor got interrupted by Steve. "I don't appreciate poachers mate." Steve said with a scowl. "Me either." Terri said as she crossed her arms. "Errm..uh...gotta go!" Eggman said as he used his teleporter to teleport him back to his lab. "Grr! You should have told me he was a poacher. I would have taught him a Steve-o lesson." Steve said to sonic. "It's ok,

He's not much of a threat. Don't worry about it steve. Come on, lets go to tails lab." Sonic patted Steve's back and walked off. "You bet mate." Steve said as he followed. Terri looked at tails. "So..follow them?" Terri asked. "Yup!" Tails said as he walked with Terri and had a conversation with her.


	5. An evil scheme

Inside a secret base in sonics world, a mysterious man in a cape plotted a devious scheme. He sat in an observatory above a room with a chamber. A hunter with a rifle walked in with a citizen in chains. "Did you bring the animal for testing?" The caped man asked the hunter. "Yes." The hunter answered. The citizen was a crocodile. She seemed to have been sedated by the hunter. "Great. Put it in the chamber." The caped man answered. The crocodile woke up. "Huh...what are you..." She muttered. "Silence." The hunter said as he pushed her into the machine. "Ok boss. We're good to go." The hunter yelled. The caped man pressed a button and a beam shined from the top of the canister. The citizen screamed and shouted. Until the screams morphed into ferocious roars and snarls. When the fog subsided, she was still a crocodile, but black skin, yellow glowing eyes,

Fearsome scales that stuck up out of her skin, and a red neon glow under her scales.

"My machine worked! Now, to take over this planet! But first, lets give our little pet a test." The man smirked and pressed the button to release the creature. Instinctively, the creature went after the hunter,

And got him pinned into a wall. "Bad pet." The man in the cape said. He pressed a button to send flares at the creature, making it back up and snarl. "Good. Now, go to south town and spread your wings for a bit."

The man in the cape pressed the button to open a side door that led out side. The creature saw the door and bolted for the outside.

"Yes...soon the world will be ours..."

The man in the cape plotted.


	6. I remember when I was young

hey hey hey! who's gonna read today? XD hey everyone. Your pal pokemon200016 is here. Sorry about the absence. Anyways..here's a new chapter to my story! It's a bit lengthy, mind you. also, I have a bit of a cameo appearance by one of my readers is the first, and last, time I'm doing this for a fan. (unless I feel like it. in that case don't send your requests to the story comments, Pm me.) anyway..enjoy!

* * *

Tails searched through various files on the Internet about Steve and terri.

"Hmm...lets see...Steve and Terri...irwin." He muttered as he typed. "Aha! Animal rescue and zoo entrepreneurs. From..Australia?" Tails said. "Yeah mate! It's one of the best countries in the world!" Steve said with a smile and raised his fist. "Me and Steve run Australia zoo together. It's full of many animals that me and Steve rescued." Terri explained. Sonic looked out of a window and saw smoke in the south direction of tails' lab. "Yo! We've got trouble! South town!" Sonic said as he turned to the others quickly.

"Okay. Sonic. You and Steve take the tornado out to south town. Me and Terri have a few conversations to have." Tails nodded.

Sonic gave a thumbs up and ran out of the lab. "Wait on me!" Steve said as he followed sonic. Tails sat Down And had an inquiring look on his face.

"So..how do you guys save animals?"

Tails stated in a thinking position.

Sonic went into a small trailer house and grabbed some gas. "Don't tell me were just gonna Waltz down in there blind mate." Steve asked. Sonic grinned and looked over his shoulder.

"Of Course not. We're riding in style." Sonic said with a smirk.

He then pressed a hidden button on a side of a huge garage that opened the door to reveal the tornado XS. It was

Jet blue, had sonics name on it, and was a two seater. Steve gawked over the machine. "Crikey! Now that's more like it!" Steve said with a grin. Sonic hopped in front and snapped in. "Welcome aboard Steve!" Sonic said to Steve. Steve then jumped in and strapped in. Sonic Cranked up the engine and drove onto the runaway.

"hope you aren't afraid of heights steve!" Sonic said and held a thumbs up. "No prob mate! Flew a fighter jet once! This ain't nothing!" Steve replied.

Sonic then hit the throttle and picked up speed. Once they reached the end of the run way, they were in full flight.

They pulled up further into the clouds. Steve couldn't resist looking down at the clouds. "Have a go at this will ya! How far do ya' think we're in the air sonic?"Steve asked with excitement. "I'd say...maybe 30 or 40 feet up." Sonic said.

They finally got over south town. Smoke was coming from the buildings as if something was causing trouble. "There we are. Now coming in for a landing." Sonic told Steve. Steve nodded as they came in for a landing in a nearby clearing. Some citizens saw sonic and jumped for joy and excitement. "It's sonic! He's come to save us!" A bystander said. Sonic jumped out of his seat and helped Steve out of his seat. "Who's that with him?" Another bystander said. "Okay Steve. South towners are nice. You can get acquainted with them later." Sonic stated. "We have a job to do.". "Yeah mate." Steve said with a nod.

Sonic and Steve walked through town looking around. Until they saw the monster. "Crikey! It's a croc! Leave this to me mate." Steve said with a smile. "Steve wait, you don't know what that thing is!" Sonic said. "Trust me. I know a croc when I see one mate." Steve said with a determined look. One of the south towners had rope. Steve walked over

To him. "Can I borrow this for a minute?" Steve asked. "Sure hero!" The man stated and handed over the rope. "Thanks mate!" Steve said as he shook his hand and ran back to sonic. He then tied the rope into a lasso. "Ok, what I'm gonna do is get a top jaw rope on him, then I'm gonna pull. What you need to do is when you see a moment of weakness, jump on his back and contain him. Then I'll come in and I'll get in the front. I'll tie his jaws shut and then problem solved!" Steve told sonic the game plan. "Sure. You seem like you know a thing or two." Sonic shrugged and said. "Let's do this!" Sonic said in a fighting stance. "Ok!" Steve said with a shout."ok Sheila...come here..."

Steve said as he walked in front of the beast. The crocodile ran towards him in a fit of rage. "Open your jaws mate...show off those teeth.." Steve said to himself. The beast opened its jaws. "Now!" Steve said as he threw the lasso around the beast's top jaw. He then dodged the creatures attack and pulled tight. The creature fell with a thud. "Ok sonic! Jump on 'Er!" Steve yelled.

Sonic then jumped on the back of the beast and held on while it shook viciously. Steve then went to tie the other end of the rope to a tree. He came back to sonics side. "Ok! I got the front!" Steve said. Sonic shifted down and Steve hopped on, sealing the creatures eyes. He then pulled some duct tape out of his jacket pocket and tied the creature's mouth shut.

"Woo! Isn't she a beauty!" Steve said as he rubbed the creature. "Ok everyone! Your safe!" Sonic said to everyone. The citizens cheered for them. People took pictures of them with the creature. Soon, a panda bear came up to them. He had a camera that printed out the picture. He was 6'5 and was black, white, silver, gold and red, with heavy duty Gold boots on. He snapped a picture of sonic and Steve. "Yo! Can I have you two's autograph?" He asked them. Sonic and Steve nodded. "Steve grabbed the photo of them and a pen that the panda handed to them. "Who do I sign it to mate?" Steve asked. "Noah Thompson." The bear replied. Steve then signed the photo, then handed it to sonic to sign the photo.

Steve signed 'to Noah Thompson, g'day mate, have a good one. Stephen Robert irwin' and sonic signed 'stay way past cool Noah Thompson! Sonic the hedgehog'.

Sonic handed over the photo to the bear. "Thank you so much!" He shook their hands and walked off.

"Wohoo! Another successful capture!" Steve said.

The caped man was watching from a microscopic robot. He was not happy. "I made this creature to be a killing machine, yet it was outwitted by two meddlesome hedgehogs! Blast it all! Make the chemical stronger! Or I'll have someone's head!" The man shouted...


End file.
